In The Beginning
by MissXAmulet
Summary: Are you ready for the truth? Because this is it. One final chance to see what happened in the past, between Souko and Aruto. One chance to see the past, and what caused Amuto in the first place. One final chance to see what caused the guardians... And forever.
1. Chapter 1

_Are you ready for the truth? Because it may be more than you think._

_One last flashback from the Shugo Chara story._

_One chance to see what really happened to Souko and Aruto in the past._

_One romance that would determine Amu's and Ikuto's, forever._

_One final ending._

_One story to determine the future._

_Forever._

* * *

"Mom!" Amu ran into the living room where her mother-in-law sat with Amu's new husband, Ikuto. The woman turned in her chair, hearing her new daughter's voice calling.

"Yes?" Souko asked, her voice sweet and loving. The pinkette grabbed her husband by the arm and sat on the couch across from her.

"How did you and Aruto meet?" She questioned, receiving a groan from Ikuto and a smile from Souko. She grinned wider as Ikuto face-palmed.

"Do you want to know, Amu?" She asked while Ikuto silently pleaded, 'please no, please no...'

"I would love to, mom!" She squealed, and her husband face-palmed, again, and snuggled into his wife's neck, knowing full-well that they would be there for awhile.

* * *

If you know the Shugo Chara story, you'll know that chara's are inherited. Did Souko and Aruto have chara's? Did Easter have a role in this? What about the adults in the story? What role do they have? You'll have to listen to Souko's story to find out...

...

**Mxa: Yay! Thnx for reading!**

**Amu: So its not amuto? **

**Mxa: In this story you and Ikuto are married, so its techically Amuto... So what did you think? Ive been thinking of couple names for souko and aruto..**

**How about Aruko? Soukuto? Please R&R n tell me!**

**Ikuto: IM MARRIED TO AMU! YES!**


	2. One: The New Girl

Mxa: DAMN YOU BOLD! GO DIE IN A HOLE! I WILL NEVER USE YOU AGAIN!

Ikuto: Calm your tits do- *SMACK!*

Amu: How dare you. Anyway, Mxa, think happy thoughts! Throwing Ikut-

Ikuto: (smirks) You can throw me anywhere, Amu!

Amu: (blushes red) P-PERVERT! A-anyway, how about that Neko put you in her story!

Mxa: (squeals like a b*tch) YEAH! THANK YOU NEKOZ RULE! I WILL REPAY YOU SOON!

(Neko walks in) Repay me how...? I know! (Whispers something in Mxa's ear)

Mxa: U-um... I don't own Shugo Chara! Enjoy! (Ignores Neko's idea)

...

"C'mon, Amu," Ikuto whined, as Amu inched farther away from him, "I want more blanket!" He whined, reaching for her, Amu blushing even harder.

Souko, seeing her discomfort, clapped her hands together, freezing the two of them before things got... Uncomfortable for her.

"O-kay! Let's start, shall we?"

...

A blonde stepped out of the limo, her gray eyes dull in the freezing rain. She pulled her sun hat further over her eyes, wishing not to be seen, or noticed.

It seemed to work.

No one noticed her stumbling over the uneven pavement, or her fussing with the cuffs of her uniform. Until she tripped on the stairs, causing her hat to drift slowly to the ground and her face to be visible. Platinum strands tumbled down her pale face, in front of her eyes.

Fast, she tucked them behind her ears and quickly stood up from her position. Sadly, everyone noticed her now, and the shy young girl hid her face behind the hat, running into the school.

She caught mutters of 'What a babe!' and, 'Ew, what is that disgusting creature?'

She didn't expect the 'babe' part, but she'd heard worse insults from her father's wifes. How many step-moms did she have before? Two hundred something?

Either way, she ignored the insults and ran further inside the school, to her assigned home room. Kids bustled in, all loud, and curious about her, whispering lies and nothings. They didn't know anything about her. Anything.

Souko heard the teacher settle the class down, and then opened the door for her.

She stepped inside, the class oohing and aahing at her, dumbfounded. Guess they already found out that she was rich.

"Class, please welcome your new classmate, Hoshina Souko-sama!"

"Just because I'm rich doesn't mean you have to add the 'sama' to my name..." she muttered quietly, but no one heard her, as usual.

"Do you have anything to say to the class, Hoshina-sama?" The teacher asked politely, as she shook her head as a 'no'. Souko was too shy to say anything. Even if she said something, no one would hear her.

A red head leaned over and whispered to a girl rather loudly, "Too much of a princess to say anything, huh?" She said, then giggled at Souko, who went to take her seat.

"No, I'm not a princess. And I can hear you, you know. If you could hear me, I would make a comment about how far your head is shoved up your butt." she said, a bit louder than her usual tone, but again, no one heard her.

...

A familiar couple walked in the room where Amu, Ikuto, and Souko sat.

"Utau! Kukai!" Amu squealed, as they sat on the couch beside her. Utau hugged Amu, and Kukai and Ikuto fist-pumped.

"Mom, are you telling the story of you and Aruto?" Utau asked, and Souko smiled at her daughter.

"Yes dear, do you and Kukai want to listen?" she asked, and they both agreed with a smile, while Ikuto groaned once more.

This would take awhile.

...

Mxa: Bye! I seriously need to go! Bye!


	3. Two: Wishes

Mxa: I... Have a serious confession to make.

Ikuto: Well, then, spit it out!

Mxa: Okay, just don't kill me... I used to be a KukaixRima fan, for like a week. Now I am and always will be for Rimahiko and Kutau! And I've always been pure Amuto!

Amu: WHAT?!

Mxa: Shut UP! Otherwise they'll...

Rima: They'll what?

Mxa: NOTHING! Btw, it's gonna be in our time, this story, cuz i was too lazy to research.

...

Souko's POV

"I'm home..." I muttered, then I remembered something. Oh yeah. No one was home, except for the servants, and maybe my step mother. Father was always out.

But my 'mother,' didn't count.

Lazily, I dropped the bag on the ground, and took my hat off, letting my hair tumble to the ground. Pulling it up into a ponytail, I headed to the kitchen. I really hated when people did work for me, or served me. I couldn't protest, though, because one, they could never really hear me, and two, my father would get mad at me for declining the services he paid for.

I have never disobeyed my father, not once, because he was the only family I had left.

Humming a song, I quickly skimmed the cook book for a new recipe. Hm. How about lemon meruingue pie? I gathered the ingredients, and did everything according to the book.

"And I... Can't help... Falling in love with you..." I twirled my way to the oven, put in the crust, and waited.

Later...

"It smells absolutely DEE-VINE, Souko-chan!" My step mother squealed in delight, then took the slice I cut for myself on the counter.

I simply stared at her as she ate. Long, red, curly tresses, curvy figure, sweet, innocent smile.

Fake. All fake. She just wanted my father's money.

I even once saw her making out with some other man just a few nights ago. But every time I try to tell father, he just ignores me, or my 'mother' intrudes, and later, I get a beating.

She tells me to shut up, that I'm just jealous, and a little bitch.

Whatever that is.

She crossed the room, took my slice, and started eating like a glutton, crumbs flying and meruingue on her face. I couldn't even tell her that slice was mine, or say anything about her cheating.

_ I'm so powerless..._

My lips start trembling, and my eyes water. I've always been so weak. I put my head down, my fists in balls. She notices this, and puts a hand on my head.

"Souko, honey, what's wrong?" Her voice is dripped with honey and her eyes are sad, but I know it's all fake. I smack her hand away, and she looks at me, astonished.

"Don't touch me!" I scream, then I run. That's all I can do. That's all I could ever do. Tears flow down freely as I run up the grand staircase to my room.

I could never face my fears, be honest, or say what I want. That's my fatal flaw. And I hate living like this. I cup my hands together.

"God, I-I know I haven't been the best, but I need your help. I want courage to go on. So please, please, help me..."

I close my eyes, shutting off the tears, then make my way to my bed, not even bothering to take my uniform off. I slip under the covers, and cry freely.

...

Mxa: Lately ive been addicted to this manga called Kamisama Kiss! It's so freaking awesome! Tomoe is so awesome! I love Nanami's character! They are like the second best couple ever!

Ikuto: First?

Mxa: Amuto. Duh. Even though inside my heart, the two couples are bickering. (sighs) Tomoe...

Nanami: MINE!

Amu: Who are you?

Nanami: I'm Nanami! Main character of Kamisama Kiss!

Mxa: :O How'd you get in my house...?


End file.
